


Bewitched

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Bewitched

Everyone knew young witches, warlocks, wizards and even the occasional goblin King, came to the mortal realm on halloween. 

Ian was a year away from coming into his full powers. He was already powerful and dedicated to the craft. Coming from a long line of strong sorcerers magic was everything. But he longed to see the human world, most young witches snuck over in halloween; when the veil between worlds was thin. Ian had been forbidden to go. His father, Frank never wanted his children to enter the human world. He would go on long winded rants of how the humans were dull, stupid creatures. Everyone knew the true reason for Frank's distaste in the humans was because of Monica. 

Monica, Ian's mother loved the human world and often jumped between the world's, until it became apparent the constant travel affect her in ways they couldn't understand; she was different, impulsive, almost as if she was two different people residing in one body. 

Ian never got a firm answer of what happened to his mother. If she ran away to the human world, or locked up as a dangerous witch not permitted to use magic or be around others. Whatever it was made living with Frank even worse. 

Ian had to escape. Even if it was just for one night. Luckily Frank enjoyed combining spells with human narcotics and was incapacitated on halloween night 

"Where you going?" His brother Lip was standing in the doorway watching Ian dress in some extra fashionable warlock attire "someone die? Haven't seen this ratty thing in years" Lip hit the brim of the hat which jangled with the gems that hung from the side. 

"I'm going to the human world." Ian adjusted the hat walking past his brother. 

"And you weren't going to invite me?"

"I don't need a babysitter"

"Fuck watching you, think of all the drunk human chicks…what we got there hours? I can work with that."

"Fine" Ian said exasperated. "The bus leaves in five minutes so grab what ya need cause I ain't waiting" 

The bus arrived, it was a mini yellow bus; something that would blend in when they got to the human world. The bus was old, dirty and covered in what the humans would assume was graffiti. In reality it was spells and symbols to help the bus travel through the dimensions. 

"See ya Ben" Lip waved taking the last step off the bus to the old bus driver, looking very much like an ancestor of Merlin with his long white beard and brown robes. 

"You kids remember I don't wait for anyone. Be back by midnight or you'll be stuck here for a year" his old Grandpa voice warned. Ian wondered if the old man would even survive till midnight let along next year to save any pathetic stragglers.  
*****

Across town a human was trying not to kill his sister.  
"I’m not going on a blind date,” he hissed at her, biting angrily into his pizza. He was already halfway through he wasn't going to be expected to take someone to dinner.

“Come on mickey , it's the easiest fucking date. There's a halloween party, you go, you drink, dance or whatever. What’s so bad about one little date?"

"You tell me why you're doing this, Mandy " he muffled through the bite of pizza 

“You spend way too much time by yourself"

"What do you care if I'm lonely?" Mickey snapped.

"Cause I don't need you becoming another Terry" his sister's rebuttle stung with the truth. "Look it ain't really a date. There's just a bunch of us going to a halloween party on the north side.."

"Oh great so it's a group of people who can laugh at me, AND I have to dress up."

"Don't be stupid. I knew you wouldn't dress up. So here" she tossed clothes in his direction " it's a superman t shirt, a dress shirt you don't even have to do up all the way and a tie and before you say it… it'll be mostly undone so you won't feel like it's choking you. But really don't knock it till you try it" the devilish smirk on her face 

He rolled his eyes. His sister and her over sharing moments still surprised him. Mickey had to admit his sister knew him well and the costume was decent. If everything else was shit at least there would be booze so Mickey agreed to go

****  
"Do you even have a plan?" Lip asked while they aimlessly walked down the streets "how do the humans do this. Walking is so tedious. They should really learn flying or levitation"

"Sensing" Ian inhaled ignoring his brother's ranting

"Don't be stupid. Sensing, intuition, psychic abilities don't work here the air is too thick" he took a deep breath making a disgusted face 

"You sound like Frank" Ian warned "now come on this way" he knew whatever his brother was saying was wrong he felt a strong pull to turn left. Looking back at Lip made him walk right into a human "sorry" 

"Yeah, just watch it" a grumbled voice graced his ears. 

Ian stared at the first human he'd even seen. Were all humans this attractive he wondered. The man had raven hair slicked back with more grease than necessary; probably part of the costume. A blue shirt with an S Ian assumed had some importance. He wasn't given enough time to soak in the man. As Ian watched him cross the street into a large house. "There. There's the party " 

The party was huge, the house felt like a castle, the costumes were shocking. Ian wondered if this was what the humans really thought they looked like. 

Ian's costume stood out. It wasn't brightly coloured like the ones found in the human stores, it wasn't slutty like the girl costumes and their ideas of what witches must look like. 

Ian was wearing a leather jacket with more pockets than he knew what to do with. It had a high collar that stood straight up almost touching his ears. A leather witches hat that looked as if it might have been part of the Salem witch trials. A few bracelets and tattoos. Most noticeable the triangle meaning fire on his hand. It was important for a witch to connect with an element and all the Gallagher's had a fiery temper that played well with the element.

"Remember, we gotta be gone before midnight" Lip reminded.

"Yeah yeah I know. Go have fun I'll be fine" Ian turned to make eye contact with his brother but he was already gone. Ian shrugged deciding to head to the bar but bumped into someone "Oh, sorry" 

"You" Mickey squinted "don't your fucking eyes work?" It was almost as If his eyes began to work in that moment and he regretted his normally angry approach to things. 

"Yes." Ian said sheepishly "even the one in the back of my head" 

Mickey squinted wondering what kind of joke that was; the only time he had heard of eyes in the back of his head was his mother; as a child he was sure that made her a witch, as a grown ass man he realizes she was just hyper aware of her surroundings with good reason. Mickey wanted to change the subject "Yeah well, your blocking my view" he aimed in a vague direction not having much conviction. 

"No, sorry I'm actually the view" Ian found an ounce or courage, desperately wanting the man not to hate him. 

Mickey was taken back by the sexy comeback. "Nice job finding your feet in this conversation Red" he smiled "names Mickey; if you're going to keep invading my personal space figure ya would know my name" 

Ian smiled forgetting words, forgetting to introduce himself. Thinking of how the name sounded, how the gruff of the man's voice was more sexy than intimidating

"Right, Well, Uh, I'll see ya. Nice bumping into you” Mickey shifted unsure what else to say 

Ian nodded, not wanting the interaction to be over so quickly and reached out to grab his elbow softly, hoping it wasn't too much into Mickey's formentioned personal space “Same here. Listen uh, if maybe we could go get a couple drinks?”

"Well I already have one" raising his glass Mickey answered feeling like an idiot "but when I need a refill I'll let you know"

“How?”

“I’m sure you'll bump into me again.” Mickey gave a sly smile before turning back to his sister. 

"Who's the hottie?" She asked 

"Dunno didn't get a name"

"Hey Red!" She yelled over the crowd and noise "You gotta name?" 

"Ian" he yelled back before getting dragged off with Lip who trying to use simple magic disguised as a magic trick for the drunk sorority girls. 

***  
"Are you even sure he was gay?" Mandy asked her brother, her arm slumped over his shoulder the smell of vodka strong on her breath

"Fuck I dunno" Mickey still not comfortable with his sister knowing he probably liked dick. Right now all he knew was he was pretty sure he wanted the awkward red head 

"Ok well he's over there with the other hottie and all the sorority chicks." Mandy sneered in their direction. "But lucky for you…." Her voice went too pitchy for his liking and he squirmed Mandy off of his shoulder. "I found you another red head; in case that's your thing" she pulled a short, thin, red head baby faced guy toward Mickey. 

"Uh no thanks" he answered in the same disdain he would if someone got his order wrong. Yet somehow Mandy had them in agonizing chitchat 

***  
"Is there a reason you're fuming?" Lip dared to ask

"No" Ian snapped back

"You wanted to be here, now you're gonna pout?" Lip looked around to see what would cause his brother to be so up tight "you gotta thing for Superman?"

"Who?" Ian squinted unfamiliar with the word 

"It's his costume, fuck I've snuck into enough human shit into the house, how come you've never paid attention?" 

"I just didn't" Ian had decided years ago he was going to be a proper witch, follow the rules, be dedicated to the craft, be ready if the witches ever decided to take up war with the humans again; or anyone else. But now that small itch to just see the humans because a bigger feeling. A need to connect with them; no not them just one. 

"Just go over ask him for a drink ya pussy" Lip took a shot back of his own 

"Tried. He had one already"

"Well make him not have one" it seemed so mater-o-fact as Lip shrugged it off putting his attention back at the girls sitting on the long velvet blue sofa. 

Ian hummed thinking of what his brother had said. Before weighing out any cons he flicked his finger no powerful than he would to shoo a fly. But from across the room the other red head jolted forward as if being punched. His drink spilling everywhere, and he tumbled into Mickey causing him to loose his drink. After some scurrying and apologizing he walked away. Ian saw his opening. 

"Looks like you need that drink now" Ian announced as he strode over seeming to glide there effortlessly.

"Yeah" Mickey gave a light hearted smile obviously happy to see Ian again "can you believe that guy. Said someone pushed him, ain't no one around. Fucking light weight" 

"So what brings you here?" Ian asked 

"Annoying sister" Mickey nodded his head to the side where Mandy was flirting with the bartender "you?" 

"Oh I dunno. Wanted to get out, see what all the fuss was about" 

"Fuss? You didn't celebrate Halloween?" Mickey squinted 

"No more like my family celebrates it all year round" 

"Ah yeah weirdos, mine too" Mickey held up his glass taking a large swig

Ian eyed the glass making sure to only full it up what was taken. There small bubbles popped in the glass as Ian watched the liquid level rise again; a trick he learned from Lip.

The two bonded over fucked up families, they laughed and drank without ever having to move, Mickey never seeming to notice his drink was always full. Also why he also didn't realized he was drunk off his ass when he finally stopped leaning on the bar 

"Fuck, I feel like a damn light weight now" 

"No I'd say your a fucking tank" Ian scratched the back of his head; maybe playing with the intoxication levels of a human wasn't safe. He definitely didn't want to accidently kill this one. 

"So what are you?" Mickey asked bluntly "some kinda voodoo shit?" He batted one of the gems hanging from Ian's hat. 

"A warlock" 

"A what?"

"A witch, a male witch" 

"Then why didn't ya just say that? What are those?" Pointing to the crystals that hung on Ian's hat through a small puncture hole and what looked like an old binder ring held them on. 

Ian glanced up at his large brim hat, so old it had stitch work keeping it together. A large brass buckle in the centre with a leather strap. Faded spots, and scratches. The gems dangled down just off the side, out of the way of his regular eyesight. "Crystals  
The green one is aventurine it's for luck or adventure and being here is probably the biggest adventure of my life. The blue one is a howlite helps absorb anger kinda like a protection spell in crystal form  
And The red one is carnelian… it's for confidence"

"Bull shit" his brother was behind him suddenly. "It's for sexuality any witch knows that. It's Why I always got one in my back pocket" after his helpful information Lip disappeared with a flock of woman.

"Don't think you need any help with that" Mickey smiled softly looking at the wisps on red hair that peaked out from under the hat. "I ain't ever seen a witch wear a leather jack before"

"Way more convenient. Hold spell jars, talismans and scrolls" 

"You went all out with this costume. And the research and shit. Way more effort than anything I'd do. Obviously" he jester to himself the tie falling off his neck

"I dunno. This is my favourite part" Ian played with the tie wrapping it around his long fingers. “Do you want to dance?” Ian blurted out, surprised by his own forwardness. He wouldn't call himself a dancer. But the magnetic pull he felt for mickey made dancing see like the right choice getting to keep him close. Getting to touch him 

Mickey seemed just as shocked at the sudden question. He didn't dance, not ever. But to his surprise he smiled and nodded nonetheless.

Wordlessly, Ian placed his hand around Mickey's wrist guiding him toward the dance floor. They pushed their way through the crowd, securing a place somewhere in the small sea of bodies 

The Frist few steps had its obvious struggle to adjust, finding the beat, how their bodies would work together, there was no need for deciding who should lead, the music led itself much more to bumping and grinding. Mickey held onto Ian's hip while Ian bent back far enough for mickey to wonder if he was possessed. Ian's registered the muscle hidden beneath the fabric, as his rubbed Mickey's arms, trying to stop his mind from imagining what it would feel like to reach up a bit further and pull the jacket right off his shoulders. 

He thumbed at Ian's waist, their hips swaying in time to the rhythm. Mickeys leg rub up against the inside of Ian's thigh

They moved as a singular unit for several songs, each one more upbeat than the next, Ian found herself electrified at Mickey's every touch. It was an experience so foreign to him, dancing with a nearly perfect stranger, but feeling as if they fit together like a cosmic puzzle. 

The moment where the music slowed, right before another song would take its place, left them in a moment with eyes locked and their bodies slowly leaning in Ian feeling high on the adrenaline pressed his lips against Mickey's; it was just a brush as in asking silent permission. Ian felt mickey smile against his mouth before bringing Mick brought both hands up grabbing Ian's face, flpressing their lips more firmly. Ian felt the courage to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue across Mickey's, sending the two of them down a path of languid lips and wandering hands.

Time passed at a supernatural pace, Ian almost through his magic was at play making the time feel as if it was standing still. Their embrace could have been a moment or hours; it felt as if it were was both simultaneously.

They slowly wandered off the dance floor, finding a quiet corner and continuing their heated exchange. Mickey pushed Ian's body against the cool wall, his mouth exploring it’s way across Ian's defined jaw line . Mickey longed to rip the leather jacket off Ian to see what lay beneath. Ian must have been feel it too as he undid the buttons exposing a loose cream shirt and yet another crystal around his neck "What's that one?" He found himself asking without even really caring 

"it's Amethyst"

"Sounds like some fuckin' hippy name who's gonna want to align my chakras"

"Well seems like we're working on the sacral Chakra right now." Ian informed Mickey. Mick knew he shouldn't have brought up the damn necklace now he had no idea what Ian was on about. The last thing mickey wanted to do was end this moment. "In crass terms it's the sex Chakra" Ian inputted quickly

"I fucking love crass terms" taking the opportunity to stop talking and have his lips back around Ian's  
******  
Mickey pushes Ian onto the bed, and blankets Ian's body with his.

Ian's lips press to Mickey's neck, biting down lightly, Mick gasped. Mickey's hand moved down Ian's side and leg, kneading the growing hard on

Mickey sat back on his knees throwing off his shirt. Ian quickly followed suit. "Shit…” mickey admired the sight infront of him "We are gonna be here a while" 

"I got anywhere to be"

******  
Meanwhile Lip had gotten his ass up out of a pile of passed out slutty pumpkins and devils. Scratching his head and struggling to jump into his jeans he gazed the clock. Feeling the instant panic in his chest Lip burst through the doors "fuck, Ian you better be at the bus" he muttered taking off in a sprint. 

At the bus old Ben was still there. "Cuttin' it close" he scolded 

"Yeah yeah Ian in there?" 

"Nope" 

"Fuck. We can't leave. Fuck. Shit" Lip began pacing infront of the bus

"There ain't no can't about it kid. Bus leaves in one minute either your on it--"

"Shut up I know the fucking drill." Lips sniffed the cold air, scratched his eyebrow with the back of his thumb. He couldn't leave his brother. His sister's would kill him for abandoning family. He couldn't stay, to be trapped with the humans without being a full fledged witch. No Frank would tell him to leave Ian it was his own damn fault for not being here. Frank would say power is more important than family. Lip wanted to believe he disagreed with anything out of Frank's mouth but being stranded wasn't an option for him. He boarded the small bus watching the door close.

Ian would be trapped.


End file.
